How I Think Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended
by robin.cox.3382
Summary: Warning: DO NOT read if you have not watched Avengers Infinity War. Basically, an alteration of how Thanos got the last two infinity stones.


How I Think Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended

Chapter 1

Thanos sighed as he placed the soul stone into his gauntlet. He took one final look at Gamora's body before turning around and using the space stone to create a portal leading to Earth, where his personal favorite of the stones were. He smiled before walking through.

Tony Stark coughed as he pushed himself out of the wreckage of the ship, He, Peter Parker, and Dr. Strange had crashed. They were now trapped on Thanos' home planet which kind of sucked in Tony's opinion. A loud rustling told him both Peter and Strange had also climbed out of the wreckage. "N Now what?" Peter asked making Tony sigh exasperatedly. "I suggest we find a way back to Earth." Dr. Strange said making Tony snort. "And how are we supposed to do that? We are stranded. Look around. We are surrounded by nothing. I say we look around and maybe, just maybe, we might find a clue as to how to defeat Thanos." Dr. Strange snorted. "Thanos is literally on Earth now looking for the mind stone. No offense to any of your friends but they won't stand a chance against him. And once he has it..." "Alright. I get it but how are we going to get back?" Tony asked angrily. "Hey!" Tony and Dr. Strange looked behind them to where Peter stood about fifty feet away looking at a half-buried ship. "What!" Tony shouted. "I think this ship is still in good condition. It just needs to be freed from the sand." Tony rushed over while Dr. Strange flew. Within a few minutes, the ship was freed. Tony forced the door open and all three of them walked inside. "Are you sure this thing can fly?" Dr. Strange asked looking around at the now very old and outdated ship. Peter opened his mouth to reply but before he could, the lights in the ship flickered on. "Does that answer your question?" Tony shouted from a room next to where Peter and Dr. Strange were still standing. They both headed into the next room just as the ship managed to lift in the air. "How did you manage to get this ship in the air so quickly?" Dr. Strange asked making Tony snort. "Even with this being an alien ship, it's still nothing for a genius like me to figure out." he replied. "How long do you think it will take to get back to Earth?" Peter asked curiously watching out of a window as they left the surface of the planet and entered space. "Well, this ship isn't very fast but if we keep going at this speed, we should get back to Earth in at least a couple hours." Tony replied. Dr. Strange opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it.

Chapter 2

Wanda Maximoff was stressed. Hell, she wasn't even sure stressed was a good enough term to describe how she felt. Vision, whom she had developed serious feelings for was inside a room in Wakanda being operated on so he could survive without the mind stone. She had been in there with him but it became too much for her when Vision started screaming so she left. Wanda was now outside crying for about ten minutes because of Vision and this whole infinity stone situation when she felt it. An immensely powerful and dark aura. There was no doubt who it belonged to. Wanda stood up and hurried to the edge of the force-field that was protecting Wakanda just as a portal opened up in the middle of where the force-field was causing the entire force-field to cease working. Wanda looked behind her to see the people of Wakanda rushing out of the building where Vision was being operated on which meant she only had a few minutes to do what she had been contemplating since she had found out about Vision being able to survive without the mind stone. She turned back around in time to see Thanos walking out of the now closing portal. He took one look at Wanda and smiled. "I want to make a deal." she said actually gaining Thanos' attention. He didn't say anything so Wanda continued. "The people here have found a way for Vision to live without the infinity stone. They just need the time to perform a very advanced operation. You give them that time and I will bring the mind stone to you." Thanos considered this and smiled. "Help me find the owner of the last stone and you have yourself a deal." he said making Wanda sigh. "He's on a spaceship from your world headed here now." Wanda said feeling slightly guilty about betraying this unknown person but it was either him or Vision and she was choosing Vision. "I'll give you the time you need but just so you know, if you don't fulfill your end of the bargain, I will kill your boyfriend no matter what happens with the stone." Thanos said walking off the opposite way in which he came just as some of the Wakandans approached. "What just happened?" Okoye asked looking at Wanda suspiciously. "How's Vision?" Wanda asked ignoring Okoye's question. Okoye sighed before replying, "He's close to being ready for the stone's removal. By the time we get back he should be ready." Wanda then walked off back to the building where Vision was hoping she would make it in time.

Chapter3

Wanda walked into Vision's room feeling extremely nervous. "It's time." Shuri said loudly gaining Wanda's attention. She rushed over to where Vision lay unconscious and clutched onto his hand. "It's almost over." she whispered, tears falling down her cheek. "Are you prepared for handling the stone once it's out?" Okoye asked making Wanda jump slightly. Wanda looked up at an more suspicious Okoye. "Y Yes. I will take the stone far enough away so when I destroy it no one will be harmed." Wanda replied. "Perhaps we should send someone with you just in case Thanos returns." The remaining Wakandans started mumbling among themselves. "What are you...?" Captain America tried to ask but Wanda interrupted saying, "I'll be fine." She then turned back to a surprised Shuri and said, "Please start." Shuri looked at Okoye who reluctantly nodded her head. Shuri sighed before getting to work. A few minutes of careful probing and the mind stone was freed from Vision's head. Shuri, using a medical device that would allow her to touch the mind stone, lifted the stone and placed it into a similar device that housed the power stone. She shut it and handed it to Wanda. "Good luck." Shuri said watching as Wanda left the room without replying.

Chapter4

Wanda walked out past where the force-field was now gone and stopped when she saw Thanos waiting. "I see you were smart." he said watching as Wanda walked up to him. "A deal is a deal. Here." Wanda said handing the device with the mind stone in it to Thanos. Thanos took it and almost immediately, that's when a familiar voice shouted, "Traitor!" Both Thanos and Wanda turned to see a very angry Okoye. "You don't understand. Vision..." "This is about more than that creature you call boyfriend. Half of the universe will be destroyed and who's to say you and or him won't be a part of that?" Okoye asked sounding just as angry as she felt. Before Wanda could respond; a loud, "Enough!" caused both women who were looking at each murderously to look towards Thanos with a now passive look on their faces. Thanos, who had already placed the mind stone into the gauntlet and activated it, said, "You two should probably enjoy your possible last moments instead of arguing." Both Wanda and Okoye nodded their heads in agreement and watched as Thanos walked off. Once he was gone, the control on both Okoye and Wanda ended so they headed back to where everyone else was still waiting. "Well, did you destroy it?" Captain America asked making Okoye snort. Everyone ignored her and looked at Wanda. "I had no choice. He would have come in here and killed us all. than he would have killed Vision and I couldn't allow that." Wanda said making everyone in the room start mumbling. "Are you crazy?" T'Challa asked angrily. "He had four of the stones already making him more powerful than all of us combined. He would have destroyed us. What part of that don't you understand?" Wanda asked, hands balling into fists and glowing red with her power. "Stop!" Captain America shouted causing everyone to look at him. "We don't have time for arguing. We need to find and get to that last infinity stone before Thanos does." "And how are we supposed to do that?" T'Challa asked. "Leave that to me." Captain America replied turning around and leaving.

Chapter 5

"It seems we have ourselves a problem." Tony said after receiving a message from Bruce Banner. "Thanos has the mind stone." "Then we can't go back to Earth. That would be suicide." Dr. Strange said making Tony snort. "No offense but we're too close to turn around and because of that, Thanos will find us easily seeing as he's already there and has the mind stone." Dr. Strange snorted. "I highly doubt he even knows we're in space let alone..." Before he could finish his sentence, however, the ship began shaking. "Wh What's g going on, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked nervously. "It seems we were close enough to Earth that someone is pulling us in and I believe all of us know who." "Is there anyway you can break free?" Dr. Strange asked moving to stand beside Tony. "I'm trying but this is alien technology so it's a lot harder to figure out." Tony hissed trying everything he could think of to free them from the pull that had them now entering the Earth's atmosphere. "Tony!" "I'm trying!" Tony hissed watching futilely as the ship drew closer to land. "Tony!" Dr. Strange shouted but almost as soon as he said it, the ship stopped just short of crashing into the ground. All three of them fell to the floor grunting. "N Now what?" Peter asked standing back up quickly. He helped both Dr. Strange and Tony up before looking out the window of the ship to what looked to be a very advanced city. "There's only one thing we can do and that's fight." Dr. Strange suggested heading for the exit. "Do you think that you can actually win?" Tony asked sarcastically. "There's only one way to find out." Dr. Strange said lifting his hands and moving them in tune with his magic. Soon a portal different from the space stone's effect appeared. Tony and Peter reluctantly walked through with Dr. Strange following. They looked around but didn't see anything. "Where is he?" Tony asked feeling something was off. The place where they were at was quiet, too quiet. "Should we head towards the city?" Peter asked looking toward the city a few hundred yards away. "Something is not right." Tony said looking around suspiciously. "I'm actually surprised you could figure that out on your own." A familiar voice said causing all three men to turn towards where Thanos was standing, his gauntlet showing off a glowing red in one of the stone slots. "The reality stone." Dr. Strange muttered causing Thanos to look at him. "I'm even more surprised you know about that." he replied making Dr. Strange snort. "All guardians of the infinity stones know of the others." he said making Thanos smile. "Then you should know what the mind stone is capable of." Thanos said lifting the gauntlet and revealing the other five infinity stones. "I'm not giving you the time stone but nice try on intimidation." Dr. Strange replied preparing himself for a fight if need be. Thanos sighed before saying, "I gave you an easy option. Now we do things my way." He then lifted his arm with the guantlet on it but before he could do anything other than scowl, Tony jumped in front of Dr. Strange. "If you want that stone, you're going to have to go through me." he said making Thanos snort. "Fine. So be it." he said smiling as the mind stone activated causing Tony's body to relax from its defensive state. "Come here." Thanos demanded smiling as he watched Tony step forward and move towards him causing Peter to say loudly, "Mr. Stark!" "Release him! Now." Dr. Strange hissed but Thanos ignored him and smiled as Tony stepped directly in front of Thanos. "Kill the boy." Thanos demanded pointing at Peter. "No!" Dr. Strange shouted watching as Tony turned towards Peter, who was now looking terrified. "Don't worry. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll release your friend from the stone's control. I just needed a distraction so I can handle you alone." Thanos said walking over toward Dr. Strange, who had been watching horrifically as Tony and Peter started fighting. He turned back to face Thanos, who stepped up to him and grabbed him by the neck. Dr. Strange started choking as Thanos lifted him in the air. "Hand over the stone or die like the boy." Thanos demanded releasing Dr. Strange who fell on his knees. "N No." Dr. Strange replied gasping for air. Thanos sighed before kicking Dr. Strange and knocking him onto his back. "It seems there's only one way to deal with you." he said stepping up and placing his feet on either side of Dr. Strange's body. "Wh What are you...?" "Shh. Relax." Thanos whispered as he lifted his hand with the gauntlet revealing the still-glowing mind stone. Dr. Strange's tense body began to relax as his mind became blank. Give me the time stone." Thanos demanded watching as Dr. Strange reached for the Eye of Agamotto. He moved his hand intricately causing the center to open up. A green stone was revealed making Thanos smile. Dr. Strange pulled the stone out and handed it to Thanos who then placed it into the gauntlet. He then stepped back and allowed both Tony and Dr. Strange control of their minds again. Before anyone could say anything though, Thanos used the space stone and disappeared.


End file.
